Für immer Dein
by thornfulroses
Summary: Freundschaft - was bedeutet dieses Wort? Für Willy bedeutet es das, was er immer gesucht hat. Einst allein und auf sich gestellt genießt er das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden, in vollen Zügen, als er mit Lily Freundschaft schließt. Als sie wegziehen muss, bricht für beide eine Welt zusammen. Die Jahre vergehen, doch ändern sich die Gefühle füreinander?


_Die Liebe_

_Die Liebe hemmt nichts_

_Sie kennt weder Tür noch Riegel und dringt durch alles_

_Sie ist ohn' Anbeginn_

_Schlug ewig ihre Flügel_

_Und wird sie schlagen_

_Ewiglich_

Ein kleiner Junge ging allein die Straße entlang. Seine Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet, als ob er vermeiden wollte, zu stolpern. Viele Kinder kamen ihm entgegen, ignorierten ihn aber. Das lag daran, dass sie ihn nicht kannten oder zu beschäftigt damit waren, sich aufgeregt zu unterhalten – oder sie wollten einfach nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Ihm waren die Kinder lieber, welche ihn ignorierten. Diese Kinder waren besser als jene, die mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten, sich etwas zuflüsterten und kicherten, wenn er an ihnen vorüberging.

Wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte, existierten sie nicht. Sie waren nicht da. Darum war der Boden sein bester Freund. Der Boden lachte ihn nicht aus, zeigte nicht auf ihn und ärgerte ihn nicht. Der Boden machte keine dummen Bemerkungen, sondern ließ ihn in Ruhe.

In der Ferne war das Läuten einer Schulglocke zu hören. Bald darauf liefen zahllose Schüler an dem Jungen vorbei. Plötzlich wurde er von jemandem gerammt und fiel zu Boden. Reflexartig hielt er seine Hände vors Gesicht, um nicht mit dem Kopf am Boden aufzuschlagen. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und versuchte, sie wegzuwischen. Aber er konnte seine Augen nicht berühren.

Jetzt wurde ihm erneut bewusst, was er die ganze Zeit über verdrängt hatte: Da war etwas Neues an seinem Gesicht. Ein Gestell aus Drähten, Metall und Schrauben. Gestern hatte sich sein Vater seine Zähne angesehen und ihm prompt eine Zahnspange verpasst. Diese war straff und drückte schmerzhaft gegen seine Zähne und seinen Schädel.

Er schloss die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er etwas Schreckliches. Ein Monster als Metall umklammerte sein Gesicht. Sein einziger Freund, der Boden, machte sich über ihn lustig; er zeigte ihm das, was er am meisten hasste. Das Lachen war überall. Die Kinder lachten ihn aus, beschimpften ihn.

„Warum so ungeschickt, Metallschädel?"

„Kannst du mit diesem Ding Radiosender empfangen?"

„Leute, schaut euch das an! Der Freak ist noch freakiger geworden!"

„…Hört auf…"

Doch die Kinder dachten nicht einmal daran.

„Hahaha, gleich weint er!"

„Ja, renn nur heulend zu Mami!"

„Ich glaub, dieses Ding kann sogar Blitze anziehen!"

„Bitte… hört auf…"

Jetzt war nicht einmal der Boden sein Freund. Er hatte keinen mehr. Sogar seine Gedanken schienen sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Die Augen schloss er wieder, sodass es niemandem gab außer ihm. In seinem Kopf durchlebte er erneut den Tag, an dem er die Zahnspange bekommen hatte.

„_Du hast einen Überbiss, Willy. Wenn du weiterhin keine Zahnseide benutzt und nicht auf mich hörst, werden deine Zähne bald so aussehen wie auf diesem Modell. Siehst du das? Sie werden hässlich und schief. Und du willst doch bestimmt nicht, dass dich deine Klassenkameraden deswegen ärgern, oder? Mit dieser Zahnspange hier wird das nicht passieren. Du wirst sie Tag und Nacht tragen, hast du mich verstanden?"_

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

„Entschuldigung! Ich wollte nicht… Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte jemand schüchtern. Willy hob den Kopf und sah vor sich ein Mädchen stehen, dass er bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Sie hatte lange, dunkelbraune Haare und blaue Augen. Sie hatte ihre Hand ausgestreckt, doch jetzt wurde sie knallrot und zog sie wieder zurück.

„Nein", sagte er leise und stand auf. Er wischte sich den Staub von der Hose und sah sie neugierig an. Sie musste neu sein, sonst würde er sie kennen. „Wirst du mich auch beschimpfen, wie die anderen?", fragte Willy.

Sie weitete überrascht die Augen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Bestimmt nicht", sagte das Mädchen und sah ihn mitfühlend an. „So etwas würde ich nie tun."

Er lächelte sie an. Sie war anders als die anderen, das war ihm vom ersten Moment an klar. Vielleicht konnten sie Freunde werden, obwohl er das beinahe nicht zu hoffen wagte. Obwohl, wie hatte sein Vater früher immer gesagt? Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt!

Daraufhin folgte eine kurze Pause, dann sagte sie: „Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen? Ich bin heute den ersten Tag hier und muss mich bei der Rektorin melden, aber ich finde das Lehrerzimmer nicht." Ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

„Klar, komm mit!"

Die beiden gingen den Korridor entlang, dann bogen sie nach links ab und dann nach rechts, bis das Mädchen den Weg nicht mehr kannte.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte Willy neugierig.

„Lily", sagte sie leise.

„Ich bin Willy", antwortete er, schüttelte ihre Hand und lächelte breit. Bald darauf waren sie vor dem Lehrerzimmer angekommen. Die Rektorin wartete bereits auf sie. Als sie die Kinder sah, betrachtete sie Lily stirnrunzelnd.

„Du bist Lily Heffley, oder?"

„Ja", sagte das Kind, senkte den Kopf und ließ die dichten braunen Haare wie einen Vorhang vor ihr Gesicht fallen, um sich dahinter zu verstecken.

„Du bist spät dran", erwiderte die Rektorin nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Ich –"

„Sie hat den Weg nicht gefunden", erklärte Willy.

Die Rektorin schüttelte tadelnd ihren Kopf. „Ich habe nicht dich gefragt, Willy. Geh zurück in die Klasse."

Widerwillig tat er, wie ihm geheißen. Vorher sagte er noch leise zu Lily: „Alles Gute."

Die Rektorin schob ihre Brille ein Stück nach unten und überlegte. Dann sagte sie: „Wir beide gehen jetzt in deine neue Klasse."

Gesagt, getan. Alle Kinder starrten Lily an. Ihr wurde heiß. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal so furchtbar allein. Sie warf einen Blick auf jedes der fremden Gesichter, ob sie vielleicht jemanden kannte. Und siehe da, in der letzten Reihe, abseits von den anderen Schülern, saß Willy und lächelte sie an! Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die Plätze neben ihm frei waren. Vielleicht konnte sie sich dorthin setzen, dann hätte sie wenigstens jemanden zum Reden.

„Das", sagte die Rektorin und deutete mit einer Hand auf sie, „ist Lily Heffley. Sie ist ab heute eine neue Klassenkameradin. Wo kann sie sitzen?"

Ein sommersprossiger Junge in der zweiten Reihe zeigte auf. „Bei mir, Frau Rektorin!"

Willy zeigte ebenfalls auf. „Lily kann sich zu mir setzen!"

„Also", fragte sie das Mädchen, „wo möchtest du sitzen?"

„Bei Willy", sagte sie.

Abfälliges Getuschel und Gekicher erfüllte die Klasse. „Was, bei dem willst du sitzen?", fragte der sommersprossige Junge und sah sie ungläubig an. „Komm lieber zu mir, mein Platz ist nicht verseucht!"

„Nein", sagte sie entschlossen. „Ich will bei Willy sitzen."

Er schenkte ihr einen sehr dankbaren Blick, als sie zu ihm ging und sich neben ihn setzte. Die anderen Kinder hingegen starrten sie an, als hätte sie eine ansteckende Krankheit. Sie wurde rot, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lily schüchtern, als die erste Pause war.

Willy sah sie für einen Moment an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand angesprochen – außer, um ihn zu beleidigen. Dann antwortete er: „Ganz gut, und dir?"

„Nicht so gut", sagte sie.

Willy sah sie fragend an. „Wieso nicht? Ich meine, du musst es mir nicht sagen, nur wenn du willst natürlich –"

„Ich vermisse meine Mutter", flüsterte sie.

„…Oh."

„Sie ist gestorben, als ich fünf Monate alt war", erklärte sie und schaute ihn traurig an.

„Meine Mutter lebt zwar noch", sagte er so leise, dass ihn niemand außer Lily hören konnte, „aber sie hat mich und meinen Vater verlassen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo sie gerade ist."

„Das tut mir leid für dich", sagte Lily und drückte seine Hand. Er zuckte zusammen, woraufhin sie erschrocken ihre Hand wegzog und ihre Wangen eine rötliche Farbe annahmen. „Entschuldigung", sagte sie.

„Schon okay." Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihn jemand berührte. Seit seine Mutter fortgegangen war, hatte sein Vater ihn nie mehr in den Arm genommen. Er gab ihm höchstens einen Klaps auf die Schultern, aber sonst zeigte er ihm nicht, dass er ihn mochte. Wenn er das überhaupt tat.

Vor der letzten Stunde fragte sie ihn, ob er zu ihr auf Besuch kommen wollte. Sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude und er platzte vor lauter Neugier. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand eingeladen! Begeistert sagte er zu, als sie gemeinsam aus der Schule gingen. Die anderen Kinder hielten einen großen Abstand zu ihnen, als wären sie Aussätzige, aber daran hatte er sich schon längst gewöhnt.

Er freute sich sehr, dass er Lily zum Reden hatte. Sie war die erste, die ihn behandelte, als ob er ein normaler Mensch wäre und kein Freak, wie ihn die anderen nannten. Ihr machte scheinbar nicht einmal seine Zahnspange etwas aus, obwohl sie so scheußlich war. Sein Vater hatte immer gesagt, er solle sich von Mädchen fernhalten, da ihm diese nur das Herz brechen würden, wie es seine Mutter bei seinem Vater getan hatte, aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm, mit einem Mädchen Freundschaft zu schließen.


End file.
